


Hopes Up

by moonix



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghislain brings back another one. Post-Steelhands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes Up

“Oh, _bastion bless_ ,” Adamo breathed, taking great care to set the cup of tea down precisely in the hollow of its saucer before getting up to grab the newcomer by his shoulders.

“Thank the gods it's you,” he told him, in no uncertain terms.

The man blinked, squinting into the sunlight. He looked even paler than Adamo remembered, as if he'd spent the past year in the dark. For all he knew, he had.

“Now, Chief,” Ghislain growled, the edge of his mouth quirking up. “No favourites.”

“Where did you find him?”

“Fucking end of the world,” Ghislain rumbled. “Tell you some other time.”

He let his gaze glance off the pale man's shoulder, and that's how Adamo knew that he didn't need to hear this right now, that it would be messy, and painful, and would probably involve a lot of shared dark looks and murderous intent on his and Ghislain's part when the time came.

“Do the others know?”

Ghislain shook his head.

“Didn't want to get their hopes up.”

Adamo nodded grimly. He'd only received Ghislain's letter two days ago – saying nothing but the very smudged words: _I think I've found another one._ A chill had travelled down his spine upon reading them, and it still felt like there was an icicle stuck down the back of his shirt, but it was slowly starting to melt into cold relief.

Again, he studied the newcomer's blank face. There were hints of darkness in his eyes, like white and black keys on a piano, or runny ink on parchment, but Adamo couldn't quite put his finger on it. There would be time to figure it out. All the time in the world, now.

Finally, the man smiled. It was a sad, broken down smile, but it was something.

“Hello, Chief,” he said softly.

And then, because Adamo's heart hadn't taken enough of a beating yet today:

“Can I see Raphael?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ottava Rima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113308) by [luvanderwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanderwon/pseuds/luvanderwon)




End file.
